Speak Now
by SoulHorse
Summary: "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door." Percabeth. Minor Perachel. AU!


**Hey demigods! NEW IDEA TIME! Okay, so I had an idea that since Taylor Swift's songs are really good at describing PJO/HoO, I decided to make a set of oneshots based on her songs! So to start off the story, I decided to do a rewrite of my Speak Now! It's still Percabeth except the rewrite has no lyrics. Since I'm rambling on and on right now, let's do the disclaimer and then start the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or the song. Or the lyrics used for the quote. Or any other references to the song in the story.**

 **Song: Speak Now**

 **Percy/Annabeth/Rachel**

 **AU**

 _"_ _Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out, of the church at backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said, "Speak now."_

 _~Taylor Swift ~ Speak Now ~_

3rd Person's POV

A group of 6 girls stood outside an elaborately decorated church with a long line of people waiting outside to get in. A large white banner hung outside the entrance of the church, reading: _Percy Jackson + Rachel Dare = True Love._

"Ugh. Can this get anymore _tacky_?" Silena Beauregard groaned.

She stood in line with her friends, wearing a short sleeveless purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and empire waist with sparkles on the straps and waist. She wore a glittering sapphire bracelet on her wrist. Her long shadow black hair tumbled down to her waist in curls. Her skin was a perfect ivory and her bright caribbean blue eyes were enhanced by her eye makeup.

Silena gestured to the white banner and waved wildly at the red carpet they were standing on, the red ropes that marked off the aisle way, the white ribbons and streamers hanging from the roof and the flower arrangements at the door.

"I mean _glitter?_ Hello?! Are you kidding me? Glitter for decor is _so_ last-minute! And she didn't even use _real_ flowers! They're _plastic!_ Ugh! For a so-called rich family, they couldn't do a more _elaborate_ decor?! And red carpet? That is so cliche!"

Silena kept ranting on and on about the Dares' wedding plans.

"Silena! Chill!" Piper McLean scolded her older step-sister.

Piper was in a cream one shoulder dress that had a dolman sleeve and asymmetrical neckline. Her dress had a pencil skirt with rows of shimmering sequins. It showed off her dark Cherokee skin. Piper's choppy mahogany brown hair lay in waves with a blue feather in her hair. Her kaleidoscopic eyes glimmered anxiously.

"I don't even know how you can see that far! The flowers are several feet away! I have no idea how you can see they're plastic!"

The two sisters began to banter back and forth until one of their friends, Thalia Grace interrupted them.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. "Will you _shut up_?!"

Thalia was dressed, well, forced, into a V-neck electric blue dress with a beaded waistband and a high-low skirt that complimented her ivory skin. Silena couldn't get close enough to do her spiky ink black hair, so it was still a spiky, messy mess.

"I agree," Reyna Ramirez-Arellano said. "You two need to zip it."

Reyna wore her pitch black hair in her signature side braid and she wore a short, strapless black dress that had a sweetheart neckline, pleated surplice bodice, and jeweled flower styled accents at the waist. Her obsidian eyes glinted and she held herself with pride and poise.

"Yeah. You guys need to relax. Don't you see Annabeth is under a ton of pressure here?" Hazel said quietly.

Shy and sweet Hazel wore a dark green, open back, floor length dress with beaded details on the top and a high neckline. She wore a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. Her cinnamon colored hair was in small curls that bounced on her shoulders and her golden eyes were wide and earnest.

Thalia muttered, "I still don't get why Annabeth decided this at last minute. _So_ un-Annabeth."

Hazel hit Thalia lightly. As sweet as she was, she was incredibly protective of her friends.

"You too Thalia." she murmured.

Annabeth stood, quiet, her foot tapping quickly, her gray eyes wide, unsure, nervous, and terrified. She looked stunning in a strapless, teal, lace, floor length dress that had a sweetheart neckline, empire waist, and embellished bodice.

"Annabeth, chill." Thalia ordered, her electric blue eyes cool and calm.

Her stormy gray eyes were now blank as she stared into space.

"Annabeth!" Thalia hit her shoulder to knock her out of her daze.

The blonde jumped and looked around, her gray eyes wide.

"Oh-what? Sorry Thals. I was…um…"

"Daydreaming?" Reyna suggested.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah…wait what? No I wasn't! I was just…um…planning what I was gonna say when I saw…um… Percy."

Silena put a manicured hand on Annabeth's arm.

"Annabeth, you are a _terrible_ liar. Just admit it, you were daydreaming."

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah fine. I was just imagining me just standing up to protest when the priest says to 'speak now or forever hold your peace.'"

Piper put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Relax Annie. You got this. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

Hazel smiled at her earnestly.

"Yeah! You got this Annabeth!" she cheered.

The blonde laughed despite her nervousness. Then she narrowed her eyes at Piper.

"Pipes, I told you. Don't. Call. Me. Annie." she said, clipping off each word.

They all laughed. Then Annabeth's shoulders slumped again. She buried her face into her hands as the line inched forward.

"Why, why, _why?_ Why did I have to wait this long to tell _him_ how I feel? Why couldn't have realized it earlier so we wouldn't have to be _here_ at his _wedding?_ I'm gonna embarrass myself and Rachel and the Dares _and Percy_ because his ex couldn't let him go!" the blonde haired girl moaned.

Silena said quietly, "Sometimes you don't realize it until he's gone."

The six of them remained silent as they reached the front of the line.

The guard rumbled, "Names?"

Silena said coolly, "Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque, and Annabeth Chase."

He said nothing and the six of them began to move past the guard to the door when he held a hand out in front of them to stop them.

"Only Miss Grace and Miss Levesque are clear. The rest of you, shoo."

Silena's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

The guard replied irritably, " _Only_ Miss Grace and Miss Levesque are on the guest list. There is no Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Reyna-Ramirez Arellano, and certainly _not_ Annabeth Chase. Now leave."

Thalia glared and snapped, "We're not going in 'til they get in."

She waved at her friends.

The guard growled, "Listen here missy. I got a bunch of people here and you're holding up the line. I don't give a sh*t if you go in or leave but make a choice 'cause you're holding up the line!"

Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but then Silena put a hand over her mouth and flashed the guard a sweet smile.

"Excuse us." she said sweetly.

She pulled them all away. Immediately, Thalia started complaining.

"What the f*ck Silena! How the h*ll is Annabeth gonna get in to tell Kelp Head he's making the _biggest mistake_ of his g*dd*mn life?!"

Hazel murmured, "Calm down Thalia. Silena, how are we gonna get Annabeth in there?"

Silena's eyes sparkled.

"Okay, here's my idea. Pipes and I flirt with the guards and Thalia and Annabeth slip past them. If there's extra guards, Reyna and Hazel just flirt it up with them. Either way, Annabeth has to go in. Then, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and I cover Thalia's, Annabeth's, and hopefully, Percy's escape."

Reyna muttered, "That was well thought out for a fashionista."

Silena elbowed Reyna. "Shut up."

Thalia cheered, "Let's do this b*tch*s!"

Piper covered Thalia's mouth as people walked by and gave them weird looks.

"Shh! Shut up Thalia!" Piper hissed as Silena called, "Move along! Nothing to see here!"

"Sorry." Thalia mumbled.

Reyna looked around, then murmured, "Yeah. Let's do this guys."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

* * *

Silena and Piper strutted up to the guard, seductive smirks in place and model-like bodies ready. They flashed saccharine smiles at the people in line and charmed their way to the front where the guard waited.

"Hey there handsome." Silena said smoothly.

The guard looked up, startled. "Um…excuse me?"

Piper said sweetly, "Oh, we're sorry. We just saw your handsome face from far away and we just _had to_ come meet you!"

The two girls continued flirting with the flustered guard and the group of them slipped by. Just as Silena predicted, two extra guards stood at the doorway.

"We've got this." Reyna muttered.

She beckoned Hazel forward and they strutted forward.

Hazel looked up at one guard under her enhanced dark lashes.

"I-um. H-hi…" she said shyly, blushing slightly.

Reyna, on the other hand, strutted past the other guard and delicately trailed her fingers on his arm. When he looked at her, she waggled her fingers slightly, winked, then beckoned him forward. Entranced, the guard followed her.

Hazel was keeping the other guard busy, with her shy facade.

"I, well, I had to, you know, come s-see y-you! I-I-I c-couldn't help but admire your muscles from f-far away."

Thalia and Annabeth slipped past the guard, who had decided to flirt back with Hazel.

"Whew. That was good." Thalia muttered. "Come on, there's the back rooms. I bet Percy'll be in there."

Annabeth and Thalia opened a door that led to the back of the church. Suddenly Thalia's eyes widened.

"Hide!" she hissed, shoving Annabeth into plush white curtains just as an young redheaded girl with a white dress walked by, with an older red-haired woman in a hideous pastel dress and a squad of girls in emerald green dresses in tow.

Annabeth gasped. The redheaded girl was _Rachel._ She realized the older woman was Mrs. Dare and the squad of girls in green and hideous makeup were the bridesmaids. Annabeth recognized some of the bridesmaids, as they were her old classmates from high school. She saw Drew Tanaka, Calypso Oceanid, Gaia Eden, Periboia Amour, and Medea Serenity.

"Hey, Thalia Grace, right?"

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts. Rachel and her squad were looking at Thalia strangely.

"Um, yeah." her friend responded.

The redhead wrinkled her nose as if she smelled a rat.

"Um…looking for the bathroom." Thalia lied smoothly.

Rachel gave Thalia a suspicious once-over.

"Alright then."

Before Rachel could leave, Thalia commented, " _Nice dress_ Rachel."

The redhead fluffed her hair. "Thanks Thalia."

The grey eyed girl gave Rachel a once-over, snickering when she saw the dress. It was a giant, stiff, fat dress that was nowhere near beautiful or elegant. _Pastry,_ Annabeth thought to herself, with a snicker.

Rachel, Mrs. Dare, and the bridesmaids strutted off and as Annabeth came out of the curtains, she heard Rachel scream, "YOU FORGOT TO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR CONVERSE?! GO BACK AND CHANGE YOUR SHOES NOW!"

They heard the steps of someone coming their way and Annabeth hurriedly threw herself into the plush curtains and covered herself. A figure approached Thalia as she stood there awkwardly. It was Calypso Oceanid.

"Ugh…stupid Rachel. She's so demanding and-"

Calypso froze. "Why are you still here?"

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "Cause I can. Got a problem?"

Calypso glared coldly at Thalia. She opened her mouth to retort, but then Rachel screeched from down the hall, "HURRY UP CALYPSO! GODS, WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW?!"

Calypso swore violently under her breath and stalked away to go change her shoes. Annabeth inched out of the curtains.

"I think we should head back and find a seat. People keep coming back and forth." the blonde mused.

"Good point." Thalia answered. "Let's head back."

The two friends headed inside the church where people were filing into seats. Percy was nowhere to be seen, but Rachel was doing last minute prep to her clothes, hair, and well, everything.

"Is everything in place? Is hair good? Do I look good?" she kept asking.

Ms. Dare and Mr. Dare kept reassuring her, saying, "You look fine Rachel. Percy will love you."

"Someone's insecure." Thalia snickered.

Annabeth smiled, knowing Thalia was trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Thals."

The blue eyed punk girl nodded at her friend. "Anytime Annabeth."

Just as the two of them sat down, Annabeth jumped up.

"Restroom." she said quickly, running off.

…

…

…

"Um, what?" Thalia wondered, confused.

* * *

Annabeth hurried to the restroom, searching the hallways. _Where is the stupid restroom_ , she thought to herself. She seriously had to go.

"Annabeth?" a voice wondered.

The blonde haired girl whipped around to see a familiar boy with sea green eyes and tousled raven hair. _Percy Jackson._

"Hey Percy." she said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"What are you doing here? I mean, Rachel didn't send an invite to you. Not my choice." he said.

Annabeth smiled ruefully. "I kinda snuck in. And now I'm looking for the restroom."

Percy walked closer to her. She could practically smell his ocean cologne, the same one he always used. He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Typical Annabeth." he smirked.

Percy sidled a bit closer to her.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth faltered when she looked up at him, his sea green eyes melting her.

"Annabeth…" he breathed.

Gray eyes collided with sea green. Annabeth felt shaky and nervous, the way she always felt when she looked into Percy's eyes. Then Percy leaned down and their lips collided. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Annabeth melted into him. Then, they let go of each other.

"We shouldn't have done that." she blurted.

Percy nodded. "We shouldn't have. I'm about to get _married_ for God's sake. And it's wrong for me to say that I _liked_ it."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, I have to tell you something. I'm sorry for what happened between us and I miss you. A lot. More than I should. So that's why I'm here. I'm sorry. I know it's too late, but I just wanted to let you know. Goodbye Percy. I'll see you at the altar."

Annabeth turned and sprinted off. Percy reached out to grab her arm, but all he got was air.

"I miss you too." he said softly.

* * *

Annabeth slid into her seat just as the organ started to play the wedding song. But to Annabeth, it sounded like someone was about to die. A funeral march. She saw Percy go to the altar. His sea green eyes looked pained and uncertain, rather than happy, nervous, and excited. His expression looked conflicted, as if he was…no…it couldn't be. _Percy made his choice,_ Annabeth thought ruefully. _And I made mine._

"What took you so long?" Thalia hissed.

"Tell you later." she muttered.

Rachel glided down the aisle way, like she was a pageant queen. Her father wore a black suit and held Rachel's arm. Rachel arrived at the altar and Percy took her arm, almost reluctantly. His expression wavered between pain and uncertainty. Everyone sat down, but before Annabeth did, Percy threw a look at her and their eyes met before he broke contact. The preacher began the ceremony. Annabeth was barely paying attention, until Thalia nudged her.

"Get ready." she whispered.

Then the preacher said the words, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Speak _now._ Annabeth, you have to speak now." Thalia hissed.

A silence reigned over the room. Then Annabeth stood up. Everyone gasped and stared. Rachel looked in disbelief. But Percy smiled. He gestured her to speak.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm not the kind of girl who would crash a party that I wasn't invited to, but this one is a special case. Percy and I were best friends. We dated, then we broke up. But I am still his best friend and I don't want Percy to spend the rest of his life with the wrong girl, unhappy. So, my friends brought me here to speak now and I guess that's what I'm doing."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Percy, I love you and I was an idiot to let you go. Rachel, I'm truly sorry, but it's the truth. Percy, I understand if you would want to marry Rachel, but I just had to say this."

Annabeth sat back down and Thalia whispered, "You did good."

Now everyone's eyes remained on the couple. Rachel's eyes shone with tears. Percy held Rachel's gaze and the two had a silent conversation. Rachel nodded at Percy with a sad smile on her face.

Percy said, "Rachel. I'm sorry about everything, but I love Annabeth. I really, truly, from the- bottom-of-my-heart sorry. You are more of a sister to me than a wife. I can't see you being anything else. I'm really sorry."

The redhead sniffled. "I understand."

Thalia nudged Annabeth and hissed, "Back door."

"Percy, I'll meet you out at the _front_ door."

She winked at him. Percy grinned and nodded. Everyone started to flood out the front door to hopefully catch the two running off.

Annabeth and Thalia darted toward the back door and Percy followed them. Rachel collapsed on a bench, her bridesmaids and parents surrounding her and comforting her.

"Can't I change first?" Percy whined as they hurried out the back.

Thalia grinned. "Nah. I'm betting Silena has you covered."

The blue eyed girl nodded toward the SUV where Silena, Reyna, Piper, and Hazel stood.

"Success?" Hazel asked, grinning.

"Success." Annabeth confirmed.

She held up their hands and Silena whooped.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" she cheered.

Piper smiled. "We got your getaway car ready and Silena insisted on getting you guys extra clothes to change out of."

Percy grinned. "Sweet."

The group of them climbed in the car, but before Annabeth could, Percy grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

Percy gazed at her with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to speak now."

She smirked. "I am too."

Then Percy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. And let's just say it was a great way to end things…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Until Thalia chucked a rock at Percy's head and yelled, "Let's go love birds!"

Of course, that resulted in the two cousins fighting and trying to kill each other, but Annabeth wouldn't have it any other way.

 **AND DONE! YEAH! The ending wasn't up to my standards, but oh well. I didn't know any other way to end it. I finally get to write something! I hope you liked this version of Speak Now, rather than my old version. I personally prefer this one better. Next chapter? N/A. I dunno when I'm gonna update or what song is next, but who cares? So, since I'm rambling, RRFF everyone! See you all next chapter! SoulHorse, over and out.**

 **Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
